


Knuckle Burning

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [19]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, Angels, Anime, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Canon Bisexual Character, Card Games, Character Study, Duelling, Episode Related, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Gen, Het and Slash, Love, M/M, Male Antagonist, Multi, Rival Relationship, Romance, Science Fiction, Seraphshipping, Sports, Sports Metaphors, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Alito is such a disaster bi, and Girag can’t deal.
Relationships: Alit/Mizuki Kotori, Alit/Tsukumo Yuuma
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Knuckle Burning

Knuckle Burning

Author’s Note: Set immediately after episode 80. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.

Pairings: One-sided (canon) Alito x Yuma. Referenced one-sided (canon) Alito x Kotori.

Summary:

Alito is such a disaster bi, and Girag can’t deal.

* * *

Alito boasted he wouldn’t get distracted by girls. That he wouldn’t lose sight of the task Durbe appointed to him, however boring the job. Yet during his brief time in the human world, he’d become infatuated with an angel, tried pursuing her, and just as quickly (and literally) shoved her aside for the next seraph to KO his lion heart.

Tsukumo Yuma…What an interesting guy! _This_ was the obstacle to Barian World? A thirteen-year-old klutz who could barely control his arms and legs, and who rabbit punched him out of the ring on four separate occasions?

Yuma was no glass jaw, though. Alito never met a man with hotter a burning spirit. They exchanged light jabs the opening round (essentially sparring), but by the final round, their blows were hard as lead, their footwork a requiem or rhapsody in berserk. Alito could see stars and comets!

Why did he brood over Kotori-san, when this passionate Duelist was there cross-countering his cross-counter?

Alito had been matched up against the worthiest opponent. Beating Yuma would prove his battlin’ mettle.

Girag appreciated throwing down the gauntlet since the other Emperor disparaged his love of Duel Idol Sanagi-chan. Except taking a hit from Alito (either verbal or physical) was like catching a cestus in one’s hand, so he stomached Alito’s crush on the enemy, and ordered the BARian barkeeper to refill his rice bowl. 

He knew not to question the White Shield partnering him with Barian World’s pro switch-hitter.


End file.
